Warriors: Dark and Light
by Espeon804
Summary: This is a story about a Kittypet named Brownie and a Rouge cat named Imara who joined Thunderclan. Even though they were made fun of, disrepected, and lived previous lives, they still serve their clan. They balance light and darknes as well. Little do the clan know that Shadowclan is watchong them... I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! All rights belong to Erin Hunter, the actull arthour.
1. Prolouge

_**Warriors: Dark and Light.**_

** Prologue**  
**_ It was just moons ago on how Brownie and Imara met._** _How can these outsiders become friends so fast, when one moment that they were enemies? The story starts here. But before the real story begins, let's go back those moons ago... when, the quest is just beginning._

It was just another day. Birds chirping, housefolk talking. This is the life that Brownie lives in. She is a housecat.

The sun shined trough the window. Brownie, a brown kitten with black spots and amber eyes. She stirred and woke up, looking around at her everyday room. The door was open, so she ran trough it, going downstairs. When she got to the kitchen, there sat her bowl full of food. Brownie leaned to eat, but she then herd something outside.

"Mow mow. Mow Meow mow."

Brownie ran through the little door that leads outside. No one was there. "What was that about?" She said. She looked ahead. There was a forest. "Maybe just a look." She muttered. She took a few steps forward.

"Brownie! Don't you dare take another step!"

Brownie nearly leaped out her fur. "Aw fish scales." She growled.

A pure white she-cat ran to her. "Have you gone mad?! You could have been killed!"

"Snowball" Brownie said. "I'm only going to have a look around. I'll be back."

Snowball shook her head. "You sound just like Rusty, and you don't even know the cat!"

Brownie shook her head. "it's just a little forest. I won't get lost."

Snowball growled. "A two month old cat who is going into a little forest eh? That forest is not small. It is huge. Inhabited by no other than those forest cats!"

"Forest cats?" Brownie repeated in confusion.

"Indeed yes. I heard enough rumors in my days. This old cat knows only little say that those forest cat catches their own prey, and sharpen there claws with the prey bones they find. And they fight to the death. If you took a step into that forest, you'll become their next meal!"

Brownie looked nervous. "They'll eat me?"

Snowball nodded. "Yes my dear. They are mean cats. Worse than careless housefolk for sure."

Brownie smiled. "You joking!" She then ran into the forest.

"Get back here! Do you know- no... shes' gone. Once a cat enters the forest, they never come back." Snowball said.

Brownie ran through the forest, chasing birds and mice for fun. "Ahhahha! Get back here silly!" She yelled.

There was a deep growl.

Brownie stopped in here track. "Who's there?"

No reply.

Brownie just shrugged her shoulders and continued. "hahaha! Common! Get back here birdie!"

"MEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWW!" A cat hissed. The cat tackled the house cat! "MEEOOOOW!"

"Ah!" Brownie yelped. She kicked the cat away and ran a few feet. Looking back, the attacker stood, growling. It was a she-cat with Black fur and light purple eyes. There was a long scar across her face. She was the same age as Brownie

The attacker spoke. "What are you doing in MY territory kittypet?!"

Brownie tilted her head. "Kittypet?"

The attacker spoke again. "You are owned by Twolegs!"

"Twolegs?" brownie repeated, even more confused.

The attacker sat down, now irritated. "Dude. Are you serious?"

"uhhhh" Brownie said.

"J-just leave!" The black she-cat yelled

"Why?"

"This is my territory kittypet!"

"Why?"

"DUDE! Do you know anything about a rogue?!"

"A what?"

The rouge just hissed and walked off however, Brownie followed. "Why are you following me Kittypet?"

Brownie shrugged. "Maybe because i want to?"

"Urrgh!" The black cat broke into a run. Brownie followed. "Stop following me!"

Brownie giggled. "I have no where else to go!"

"MEEEEERRRROOOW!" Hissed another cat! It was a white tom! It attacked brownie. Apparently, the tom was another rogue.

Brownie helplessly tried to go free. Her claws couldn't be used! The housefolk made it impossible!

The black rouge hissed, "GET OFF OF MY FRIEND!" as she attacked the rogue, throwing him off. The rouge tom ran off in pain.

Brownie got up. "You called me friend!"

The black rouge got up, licking her claws, they are very sharp too. "Bah, all I can say is that you are unique kittypet." She mumbled.

"MEERRRRROOW!"

"Aw! Not again!" Brownie growled.

A snow white tom came. His tail is very fluffy and he has blue eyes. "A rogue and a kittypet?! Leave Thunderclan territory now!"

The rogue backed away in shock. "No way... it's Cloudtail!"

Cloudtail was about to attack!

"Cloudtail!" mewed another cat. It was a long grey haired tom

"G-greystripe!" The rogue growled.

Greystripe spoke. "These cats are just like Firestar's description! Darkness and lightness, comes together to save our clan!"

Cloudtail growled. "You're telling me that our leader is about to let in another rogue and kittypet into our clan?!"

"Cloudtail, you were born as a kittypet." Said another voice. It was a pale ginger she-cat!

"Sandstorm, thanks for telling Cloudtail. He sometimes has bees in his head." Greystripe said.

Sandstorm looked at the two kits. "You're young. Our leader wants to see you. He is coming."

"WHAT?!" the rogue yelled.

"No need to be alarmed. Starclan spoke to me." Said yet, another voice. A flame orange handsome tom stood on a tall rock as the morning sun made his pelt glow.

"Firestar." Greystripe said as he took a bow. "We found these cats. Cloudtail was about to attack them."

Firestar looked at the cats, then Cloudtail. "How many times do I have to tell you to look before you attack?"

Cloudtail huffed.

Firestar looked at the two cats again. "You are offered to join Thunderclan. Kittypet, If you choose to join, then you'll have to leave behind a easy life as a kittypet and become one of us, who will starve and o through the cold weather to serve our clan." He then looked at the rouge. "You there, you seemed too young to fight, but you already know how. Your name?"

"Imara." The rouge said.

Firestar was silent for a moment. "You both are two moons old, and have unique skills. This could be a gift from Starclan." he stopped. The rouge ran away.

"Aw! You just had to scare her like that Cloudtail!" Sandstorm growled.

Firestar spoke. "Don't worry. She will come back. Kittypet. i'll give you until you are 6 moons old to join. Meanwhile, say your farewells and enjoy the last."

"Okay then." Brownie said. And she ran off.

Sandstorm looked at Firestar with uncertain. "Firestar, are you sure about this?"

Firestar nodded. "Don't worry my love, Starclan is never wrong. Because Bluestar spoke to me."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Warriors: Dark and Light.**_  
_** Chapter 1**_

4 moons had passed ever since that encounter. The due date for Brownie's choice had expired, so it was time for her to head out to meet Firestar again.

Brownie ran out the house trough the little door as always, only this time, it was for a different reason. She ran into the forest, more carefully this time, then.

"MEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO W!" Brownie was attacked!

"Argh!" Brownie hissed, batting away her attacker. "Get away from me!"

"Huh?" Said the attacker, whose voice sounded familiar.

Brownie got up to get a good look. She smiled brightly at who it was.

It was Imara!

Imara got up as well recognizing Brownie right away. "Hey, you're the kittypet I met 4 moons ago. Long time no see."

Brownie smiled. "Hi Imara, Do you know that Firestar is coming today?"

Imara's mouth dropped. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" She ran, then, out of nowhere, cats surrounded them. "Fox dung!" She hissed.

Fiestar walked up to the two cats. "I'm sorry I had to do that Imara, but we really need you for our clan, Starclan says so."

Imara didn't listen, so she attempted to run away again, only to run right into Sandstorm.

Sandstorm looked at her. "Going somewhere?"

Imara crouched in fear.

Firestar looked at the sky, then said. "Today is when you make the choice. Brownie, would you accept to join us, abandon all your life as a Kittypet and accept the life as a Warrior?"

Brownie spoke. "If me and Imara are REALLY important, then I'll be willing to help you Firestar."

"Brave words Kittypet." Imara growled.

Sandstorm chuckled. "I think Imara doesn't like the idea of joining you Firestar."

Firestar looked at Imara, as she backed away a bit.

"Let's go." Firestar said. And they started to walk.

Imara refused to move. She yelped, finding Brownie dragging her along by the tail. "Let me go Kittypet! I refused to go! HELP ME!" Imara dug her claws to the ground, only to leave a striped trail behind.

It was a long walk to base. Brownie's paws were already aching. "Why is the base so far away?" She asked Firestar.

"To stay away from Twolegs as far as possible." He replied, only to see the confused look on Brownie's face. "Okay, I'll repeat myself in a way you'll understand. To stay away from Housefolk as far as possible. They cause trouble for our clan."

"Base is just ahead Firestar!" Greysripe called.

As they entered the base, brownie noticed how flat the grass is at the entrance. 'Must be a lot of cats here' She thought.

Many cats glanced at the two newcomers, mumbling.

Firestar got on a tall rock and stood tall. "All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey, come to the great rock for a clan meeting!"

Lots of cats ran to the rock.

Imara panicked, backing away. Firestar caught her and sat her down.

"Fine." Imara growled as her shoulders fell.

Firestar spoke again. "As you can see, I have brought two more cats to join our clan." Mumbling were heard, but Firestar flicked his tail for silence. "Starclan spoke to me, they told me these two cats are going to save us. How? I do not know. But we must train them as soon as possible."

Imara was terrified at the number of cats.

"I smell that rogue's fear sent." said one cat.

Imara stood tall. "Did you say something?" She challenged.

"This one is going to be a problem." Said another.

Imara growled. She let out here claws, which were very sharp!

Fiestar spoke again. "I ask you to accept these cats as our new apprentice! Who will care to battle them to te-"

Imara attacked Cloudtail without allowing Firestar to finish.

Sandstorm looked at Brownie. ":Let me test you to see your true power."

Brownie let her claws out. She nipped at hem, and clear plastic cups fell from them. She ran for Sandstorm, a clawed her face, causing the warrior to hiss in pain.

Sandstorm smirked. "Well done, but that's not all." She ran for Brownie and slashed  
her on the flank, causing Brownie to yelp.

The battle went on for a few minutes. Then, Sandstorm slashed at Brownie.

A chime was heard.

It came from Brownie's collar, only...

It's no longer on her neck.

Firestar yowled. "Imara! STOP!"

Imara had her claws pinned to Cloutail's neck, nearly about to kill him. "I REALLY hate this cat you know." She walked off, but stopped. She did a teasing dance, then moved her back paws, causing dirt to land on Cloudtail.

Firestar spoke again. "Spotted one, what would be your next move?"

Imara ran passed Brownie, going straight for the collar. She played with it, which made everyone's mouth drop. She then tore it to shreds with her claws and ripped the bell in half.

Firestar purred in amusement. "Well then, let's move on the naming shall we?"

The two new cats ran to Firestar. Who now spoke. He was talking about how Starclan would accept these cats as future warriors. Finally the moment they've been waiting for. "Spotted one, you will be known as Leopardpaw, you will be the apprentice to Sandstorm, who will pass all her hunting and great battling skills to the clan."

They touched noses, Leopardpaw was so happy.

"Imara, you will now be known as Shadowpaw. You will be a apprentice to Greystripe, who will pass on his agility and loyalty do well, and you'll be a warrior in no time."

Imara growled.

"Trust me, I won't hurt you." Greystripe said.

So they touched noses, and the clan cheered.

"Leopardpaw! Shadowpaw! Leopardpaw! Shadowpaw!" They continued for a good moment, and got dismissed.

Leopardpaw knew that this was just the beginning. Starting the next day is when they train...for Thunderclan


	3. Chapter 2

**_Warriors: Dark and Light_**  
**_Chapter 2_**  
3rd POV

"Leopardpaw! Leopardpaw! Wake up you Kittypet! Sheesh! You sleep like a dog! WAKE UP!" Shadowpaw hissed.  
Leopardpaw slowly got up and yawned. "Why so early?" She groaned. She then stretched.  
"Kittypet, this is a camp you are in! You can't just sleep as long as you wish!" Shadowpaw mewed.  
A white she cat with black faded spots walked into the den. "Bah! I can care less about you two! You don't even _belong_ here! Firestar's brain must be full of bees to let _you_ in!" She growled.  
Shadowpaw growled and said, "Why should _you_ care about what _we_ do?!"  
The she-cat seemed uncomfortable, but spoke up. "Kittypets and Rogues don't deserve to be one of US!"  
Leopardpaw only became more confused each time these cats did a dramatic word. She found this fun, so she added, "Why can't _you_ just leave me and Imara in peace?"  
The she-cat smirked, "Imara." she sneered "Was that what you were named as a rogue?"  
Imara then face-pawed, "Really Leopardpaw." she said under her breath. "Oh dear, Malaka!" she said her ancestors name like a curse.  
The she-cat as if she had forgotten her (non-existent) manners said, "My name is Owlpaw you may now bow at my feet."  
Leopardpaw laughed, "Owlpaw? Who? Who?" She mimicked as if she was an owl.  
Owlpaw growled, "Do it again. I _dare_ you Kittypet!"  
Shadowpaw then whispered, "Oooooh!"  
Leopardpaw whispered to Shadowpaw, "Whoooooo?"  
While this was happening Owlpaw had been speaking rudely.  
Shadowpaw, hearing what she had said, ran at Owlpaw with her claws out. As she did this she heard Leopardpaw yelling not to do it. Suddenly Shadowpaw stopped hearing Leopardpaw's protests. Owlpaw opened her eyes surprised that she could still see. When she recovered from her shock, she retook her haughty attitude.  
"Oh so now you take commands from a kittypet?! Ha! This shows that you shouldn't be here!"  
Suddenly Leopardpaw saw a mischievous gleam in Shadowpaw's eyes. 'Oh no.' she thought.  
Suddenly, Shadowpaw pounced at Owlpaw, her paws aimed towards Owlpaw's neck. As she did this, Firestar padded inside the den.  
"You three, your mentors are rea- WHAT IN STARCLAN IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
The cats froze, and looked down sheepishly. Suddenly… (A/N this is gonna be funny ya'll!)  
"SHE DID IT!" they all said at the same time.  
Owlpaw walked up to Firestar. "Firestar, the reason why there was so much drama was because of those two things decided to try to kill me!"  
Shadowpaw hissed out , "We did no such thing you prejudiced pile of foxdung!"  
Leopardpaw looked terrified, not knowing what the clan leader might do. All that came out of her mouth was a "Meep."  
Shadowpaw looked at her as if saying 'Are you a cat or a mouse?'  
The former kittypet looked offended, and then found her courage. "Shireblar, Owlpaw was being a meanie-face to Shadowblah!"  
Shadowpaw's face went from amused to facepalming annoyance to offence at her name. "It's Shadowpaw you kittypet!"  
"I'm not a kittypet anymore you… you... meanie-face-weirdo!"  
Shadowpaw facepalmed again…  
Firestar sighed. "Please don't start the day with this. Starclan would not be very pleased. All of you, go to your mentors and train." He looked at Shadowpaw. "And as for you… don't even think about trying to kill Cloudtail, or Owlpaw."  
Shadowpaw looked amused. "Oh? So I can kill one of them and keep the other as prisoner?"  
"NO!" yelled Firestar.  
"Why?!" She pouted heartbrokenly  
Firestar sighed, "First of all, you'll get in a lot of trouble and be known as a traitor to our clan." He then put a dramatic look on his face " You would also be EXILED!"  
Leopardpaw gasped. "That's horrible!"  
Shadowpaw growled. "I'm surprised that you know what it means, Kittypet."  
Firestar ignored the insult. "Second of all, you can't attack nor kill your clanmates. It is against the warrior code."  
Leopardpaw jumped up and down."Ooo! Ooo! Shireblar! Can we playfight?"  
Firestar nodded. "Yes. And Leopardpaw, the name is Firestar." He said. "Everyone, behave. Do I make myself clear?"  
Everyone nodded once.  
Firestar left the den as he said, "Go to your mentors."  
"Bye Firecar!" Leopardpaw yelled.  
Shadowpaw did yet, another face-palm.  
"Stop the facepalming will ya? It's time to train! WOOT-WOOT!" Leopardpaw yelled and she raced out the room.  
"Such an ignorant Kittypet." Owlpaw growled as she walked out the den.  
Shadowpaw ran out just in time to see Greystripe.  
"Ah, there you are. I was just going to get you. Well then, let's began with some hunting lessons." Greystripe said as he walked into a field. Shadowpaw followed. "Your first lesson is crouching. This skill can make it simple to capture prey, because they can't hear us. Do you know about how prey can detect us?"  
"They can smell you before they can hear you. Everyone knows that!" Shadowpaw said.  
"Well done. Now watch, be sure your stomach is…."  
Shadowpaw was no interested on the subject. So she decided to play with a leaf. She pounced it again, and again. "You dead warrior! I will now remove your-"  
"Ah-hem." Greysripe interrupted. "Now, what did I just said?"  
"You said 'Keep your stomach up, stay quiet, and always be alert'" She made a face at the last part. She looked up to see him with his mouth and eyes open wide.  
He reminds me of a fish' she thought and after she thought that she rubbed her grumbling stomach.  
"Close your mouth Mr. fishy I'm starting to get hungry"  
Suddenly his mouth slammed shut and he glared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.  
"Mister Fishy?!" he forced out through the laughter "Was that the best you could come up with?"  
She pouted, and thought of seeing her mother walk away from her, and started crying  
He stopped laughing when he saw her crying, thinking that he had done something when suddenly she burst out laughing at him thinking that she was really crying.  
"It's nice to know that at least one person cares when I'm crying" she said after after calming down. Suddenly she had another flashback  
**Flashback**  
_It was six moons after she was born and she had just been playing in the fern near her home. She had walked slowly back to their home, an abandoned fox den, when she realized that her father would be back from hunting. _  
_'Oh Malaka, I'm going to be killed' she thought in fright. When she arrived home she saw her father prowling around angrily. She walked in and murmured a quiet hello to her father. When he heard her he turned around. _  
_"Where have you been you vile pile of crow food, you should have been making sure your sister was not harmed" When he mentioned her sister his angry face briefly morphed to adoration before reverting to hatred again_  
_"S-She w-was s-s-sleeping, sir" she stuttered out in her fright _  
_"Well,_ this_ will remind you to always watch your sister" he hissed out before he swiped his paw, with his claws out, over her face. After he left she burst into tears and ran away from her home and met Brownie._  
**End Flashback**


End file.
